


[vid] One Mississippi

by kaydeefalls



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embedded Video, Ensemble Cast, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Can I only change your history for a day?</em> Time travel, paradoxes, and breaking all the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] One Mississippi

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "One Mississippi", by Tom McRae  
> Download: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?fl432ic168s13hr) (.mov, 60 MB)  
> Spoilers through 7x05.

**Password:** time

LYRICS:  
Got no gloves and I don’t wear a hat  
And these streets are cold  
And I forgot the reasons I came

Walk a mile and I cross the bridge  
To where heat of industry  
Meets cold river air  
And I wonder if I will  
Survive the wave  
That’ll drown this place

It’s a clockwork planet  
And I’ve broken every key  
Trying to keep the time from twisting out of reach  
And it’s one Mississippi  
It is two time’s grip is slipping  
It’s three Mississippi  
Time stands still

Got no home and I made no plans and this  
City holds me in the palm of its hand and it sings  
This is where you will catch your breath  
Well I’m thinking of you  
And I can hear your words  
When you said flying away is for the birds  
And by the way genius you ain’t walking south

It’s a clockwork planet  
And I’ve broken every key  
Trying to keep the time from twisting out of reach  
And it’s one Mississippi  
It is two time’s grip is slipping  
It’s three Mississippi  
Time stands still  
And it’s four Mississippi  
Can we stop the clocks from ticking  
It is five Mississippi  
Time stands still

And can we spin the world on its axis  
Can we make the clocks run backwards  
Can I only change your history for a day  
And can I fix you in this moment  
See us both move in slow motion  
Is that sunrise or sunset who can say

It’s one Mississippi  
It is two time’s grip is slipping  
It is three Mississippi  
Time stands still…


End file.
